Fireworks
by animeangel665
Summary: And when the fireworks go off you'll know you found him.Two-shot SasuNaru with mentions of ShikaKiba
1. Fireworks

Now it is common knowledge that when you kiss someone a choir is supposed to go off in your head and a light should fall down on you. Sometimes fireworks explode. This is the widely accepted rule and most people follow these guidelines.

Naruto was one of these people. He kept looking for that one person who would make the fireworks explode and the choir to sing their lungs out. He just...wasn't prepared for that person to be Sasuke.

It had been an accident that they kissed anyway. Unlike the first one though, Sasuke was the one to press his lips to Naruto's. Sasuke had turned to face Naruto when he tripped, lost his balance, and landed on Naruto, their lips meeting for a moment.

Naruto blushed as Sasuke pulled away quickly, not knowing why his heart was beating so fast or why his stomach seemed to have hatched a bunch of butterflies. Sasuke acted in a very un-Uchiha like fashion by stuttering an apology and hurrying away, hands in his pockets. Naruto watched him go, his fingers unconsciously brushing over his lips.

Despite the Uchiha's reaction to the kiss, Naruto wanted another one, but not for romantic reasons. He needed to "scientifically" find out if Sasuke could cause fireworks if they were together long enough.

Deciding that tomorrow was as good as any other day, Naruto rushed back to his apartment to try and think of a plan to get the Uchiha to kiss him again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke closed the door to his home as quickly as possible, without seeming suspicious, before he collapsed against the back of the door. His hand clapped over his mouth, trying to hold back something that wasn't coming. He slid to the floor, putting his head between his legs. Sasuke stayed like that, hoping the world would stop spinning some time soon. He lifted his head slowly as his hand ran through his hair. He took a deep breath as he stood back up, walking to his bathroom and throwing water over his face.

When Naruto and his lips had met, Sasuke's world had gone crazy. He had wanted to pulled the blond closer, had wanted to press his body desperately to Naruto's so that he could forget everything he was. Sasuke had wanted Naruto to make him forget Itachi.

That thought made him sick again and Sasuke could feel something coming up. He let the water run to wash away whatever left his body. He slumped to the ground, his forehead resting on the edge of the sink. He tried to calm his breathing down, with the water running down the side of his cheeks. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was tears or water.

Forgetting Itachi was unacceptable. After what the bastard had done to him...taking everything way. His own brother had killed his family, relived the process when he showed Sasuke and had done- Sasuke couldn't even think about it.

Once he felt his breathing calm down enough Sasuke stood up and leaned against the wall. He chuckled at his reflection in the mirror, his hair plastered to his cheeks and bile lightly running from between his lips.

He left the bathroom like that, changing into pajamas and climbing into bed. It was early, way to early to fall asleep, but nevertheless Sasuke closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly, Naruto and Itachi haunting his dreams.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto woke up the next morning with a bad feeling in his stomach. Something was going to go wrong today. The blond quickly pushed that thought out of his mind and got ready for the day. No missions were scheduled for today, which was both a good and bad thing. Naruto could talk to Sasuke freely, but now he had to think of an excuse for why.

Leaving that till later he set out on his search for Sasuke, asking if anybody had seen him around. The majority of people looked at him strangely, as if wanting to know why he wanted to find the traitor. Naruto left their questions unanswered as continued on his search.

At the end of his list to check for Sasuke was his house. He knocked on the door lightly at first. When no answer came Naruto started to knock on the door harder until he was practically pounding the door. Just before his hand came back down to hit the door, it opened and Sasuke stood there, with his shorts unbuttoned, no shirt, and his hair tousled from sleep.

Naruto could feel the nosebleed coming.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked annoyed. He rubbed his eyes, realizing what he was wearing (or lack thereof). He decided to pretend he didn't notice, wanting to see the blonde's reaction. He smirked as he saw the lingering gaze going up and down his body. Sasuke pretended to sigh impatiently and snapped his fingers in front of Naruto's face. "Dobe!"

Naruto came back to reality with an almost audible pop. "Oh, um..." Naruto internally cursed himself for not coming up with an excuse beforehand (somewhere in his mind a voice claimed to have reminded him to find one but Naruto ignored it) "I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. " Like a date?"

"I suppose...though dates usually consist of hugging, kissing, and holding hands. Did you want to do that Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his lower lips slightly jutting out. Sasuke glared at him for a moment before sighing in exasperation. He moved away from the door, allowing Naruto to enter.

"Let me get changed." Sasuke called behind him as he walked to his room. Naruto wandered to the living room and sat on the couch. He could hear Sasuke moving around and he fidgeted, wanting to talk to him.

The best way to go about this would be to explain the situation, gauge Sasuke's reaction, and then act according to that reaction. Naruto was pleased with himself for coming up with this plan when Sasuke appeared in front of him, a hand in his pocket, the other lying uselessly at his side.

"Are we going?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's brilliant plan flew out the window as he saw Sasuke's outfit. It wasn't much different from his usual attire, but Naruto could have sworn that his shirt didn't ride up that much, or that his shorts were that short. Naruto could almost feel the drool running down his lips.

He quickly caught himself and jumped up, trying to break the spell Sasuke had put on him. Damn kiss. Had it never happened Naruto wouldn't be here right now, wanting to see if Sasuke could make fireworks. And now that he was here all Naruto wanted to do was jump the brunette and kiss him senseless.

Or maybe that was the hormones.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke held back a laugh as he saw Naruto's face when he walked in front of him. Sasuke had decided that he would let Naruto distract him, for today at least, and had dressed accordingly. His shirt was tighter than usual and his shorts were just a smidge to small. Sasuke was almost uncomfortable, but the look on Naruto's face was worth it.

"Did you have anything planned or are we going to walk around all day?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Was there something that you wanted to do?" Naruto asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. Sasuke shrugged and shook his head. Deciding to mess with the blond he said, "As long as you're there I'll be fine."

Naruto blushed and looked away. Sasuke faked a smile and grabbed Naruto's arm. "C'mon, lets get out of here." Naruto nodded and let Sasuke pull him out the door. Once outside, Naruto's brain seemed to start functioning again. He grabbed Sasuke's arm, effectively making Sasuke trip (again) and fall into Naruto's arms. This time Sasuke's face was level with Naruto's chest and he could have sworn he saw something pink and Sasuke's cheeks when he fell.

But that could have been from embarrassment.

Sasuke straightened himself and fixed his shirt, pulling it down ever so slightly, knowing that it would ride up twice that when he started walking. "Dobe." he insulted and took the lead in their walk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto was surprised on how much fun they had. Everything was spontaneous, since neither knew what they were doing, and the spur of moment decisions made Naruto see Sasuke in a different light. He even almost caught him laughing.

As they continued to walk down the street, a shrill of laughter reached their ears. Both boys turned around to see Sakura and Ino giggling and waving at Sasuke. Naruto blushed as Sakura winked and Sasuke grumbled something under his breath.

"Sasuke-kun! How are you?" Ino asked, pushing a stray hair out of her face. Both girls made their way over and turned full attention to Sasuke. He kept up a polite, indifferent tone as he answered each girls' questions. Finally Sakura asked, "What are you doing today?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto waiting patiently behind the girls and answered with a smile, his eyes narrowing. "I'm out with Naruto today."

Naruto's eyes snapped up at the mention of his name. Sasuke pushed through Sakura and Ino as he put an arm around Naruto. The blonde's face flushed.

"Oh, like a date?" Sakura asked with honest curiosity. Ino smacked her on the arm.

"No silly. They can't be on a date because they aren't gay. Their just friends, right Sasuke-kun?" Ino said, smiling with a desperate edge.

"Actually," Sasuke said, gripping Naruto's shoulder tighter, "We are on a date." He grazed his lips over Naruto's for effect. Both girls gaped for a moment before laughing nervously.

"Oh, really? You're dating Naruto, Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked through clenched teeth, a smile hiding her anger.

"Well, not yet. I haven't asked him." Sasuke explained, his eyes still narrowed with a small smile. Sakura could have sworn he was smirking.

"Were you going to ask him Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"Probably."

Sakura looked from Sasuke to Naruto as if hoping one of them was going to jump up and yell 'APRIL FOOL'S' (which wouldn't make sense since it wasn't April) and everyone would be on their merry way.

She looked at them desperately, but Sasuke had his arm around Naruto and Naruto was blushing, looking at the ground, but his hand was entwined with Sasuke's.

Ino was pulled out of her daze first and grabbed Sakura's shoulder, shaking her slightly. "Well, enjoy your date." Ino forced, glaring at Naruto with such a stare that if looks could kill, he would have died twice. They left and Sasuke relaxed his grip on Naruto's shoulder. He looked curiously at Naruto, wondering why he hadn't said anything.

Naruto was still looking at the ground, thoughts rushing through his head. When Sasuke had grazed his lips over his a small, but audible, explosion had gone off in his mind.

His firework.

_They can't be on a date because they aren't gay. _

Ino's words also played through his mind. Gay? Naruto? The only way those words would be in the same sentence was if the words 'isn't' was between them.

Sasuke shook Naruto slightly and he came back to Earth. "Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, concern lightly laced with his words. Naruto nodded and turned to him.

"Kiss me again." Naruto said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and the statement coming out more like a question. Sasuke's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"What?" Sasuke asked, just to make sure he heard right.

"Kiss me." This time Naruto's voice was confident. The blond was expecting Sasuke to ask why so when soft lips pressed against his gently, he jumped. Naruto's eyes fluttered shut after a moment and his hands intertwined with Sasuke's raven hair. He gasped when arms wrapped around his waist to pull him closer.

They stayed like that, their mouths meeting earnestly in innocent love. Sasuke slipped his tongue between Naruto's lips, lightly licking his bottom lip upon his entrance. Naruto gave a small moan and rubbed his body against Sasuke's. When Sasuke kissed back fiercely something exploded in Naruto's mind.

Fireworks.

---------------------------------------

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading **

**I Do ****Not**** own Naruto**

**Just this idea.**

**A/N- There's another chapter planned to explain Sasuke's thoughts in the second part. Should I post it or leave the fic as is? Please review if you can. They make me smile.**


	2. Best Part Of Festivals

_Itachi grinned evilly as he towered over Sasuke. The small boy cowered in fear, his whole body shaking. Itachi roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him into the light._

"_Do you see this Sasuke? This is your sin. Your curse. Live in the darkness, I promise you'll follow me to hell." Itachi said, his tone eerily playful. Sasuke grabbed his head in pain, falling to his knees. Itachi's grin was the last thing he saw before he passed out._

Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat, sitting up quickly. He felt an arm resting on his chest. Looking over he saw Naruto sleeping soundly, groaning slightly when Sasuke moved. The blonde's expression was peaceful, almost smiling. Sasuke smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. At this Naruto stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Too early for a dobe like you to be awake." Sasuke replied, smoothing Naruto's hair. Naruto giggled and held his pillow. Looking up he saw Sasuke's eyes gleaming with tears. He sat up, looking concerned

"What's wrong? What happened?" Naruto asked, grabbing Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke shook his head while glaring at Naruto.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream. Now shut up and go to sleep." Sasuke commanded. Naruto pouted and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Tell me, tell me!" he whined. Sasuke sighed and pressed his lips to Naruto's, effectively stopping all talking.

Naruto moaned into the kiss and brought his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer. Sasuke pressed their bodies together, letting his hands intertwine with Naruto's hair. Naruto brought one arm down, letting it slide down Sasuke's chest. He slowly inched his fingers underneath the material of the shirt, making sure his fingers didn't touch any skin. When he slipped the hand to Sasuke's back, the raven haired boy jumped and pushed Naruto away. The blond fell against the pillows, his arms forming a barrier around him to break his fall.

Sasuke had rushed off the bed, pressing himself to the corner as his hands covered his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Sasuke kept repeating into his hands, trying to hold back the tears. Naruto stared at him sadly and climbed off the bed. He placed a reassuring hand on Sasuke's shoulder and brought the boy to his chest.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...you already told me not to." Naruto said, rubbing his back. Sasuke pushed Naruto away slowly and laid back against the wall. His eyes were still glimmering but he seemed to be in control.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said again, looking Naruto in the eye.

"I just want to know why." Naruto said, looking at the ground, a blush on his cheeks. "Is it because I...I'm no good? That I can't, well-" Naruto started stuttering uncontrollably, unable to say the words out loud. Sasuke chuckled.

"Of all the thing to worry about, you worry that you can't get me up?" Sasuke asked skeptically. Naruto nodded, blushing furiously. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hand and brought it in between his legs. Naruto could feel the hardness beneath his fingers and his blush became worse. "That is what you do to me. Something only you can do. That isn't the problem."

"Then what is?" Naruto asked, completely forgetting how close his hand was to Sasuke and accidentally rubbed him roughly. Sasuke let out a low moan and looked Naruto in the eyes.

"You already know." Sasuke informed him.

"Itachi?" Naruto guessed.

"Got it on one." Sasuke said, smirking. Naruto glared at him and rubbed his hand, knowing the effect that it had on Sasuke. Seeing his lips part slightly, Naruto kissed him thoroughly. "No." Sasuke strained when Naruto's hands went to take off Sasuke's shirt. Naruto pouted.

"What does Itachi have to do with this? I thought you killed him!" Naruto yelled, tears falling down his cheeks. "Did you love him more than me? Was he more special?"

Sasuke looked away, shaking his head slightly. "It isn't like that." he whispered calmly.

"Then what?! Why can't I touch you?" Naruto asked through the tears. Sasuke gripped the floor and his face hidden in his bangs.

"I'm sorry." was all Sasuke could say. Naruto looked at him, his eyes welling with a fresh batch of tears.

"Isn't there anything I can do? I just want to help Sasuke. I love you." Naruto said softly. Sasuke just stared at him for a moment.

"Distract me."

Naruto looked at him confused.

"Distract me. Make me forget about him. Make me forget everything but your name." Sasuke challenged, moving so that he was sitting on his legs. Naruto was surprised at the sudden mood change, but didn't complain.

"Tell me what you want."

"Kiss me."

Naruto was all to happy to oblige.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tsunade grinned as she told Jiraiya her plan. He took a step back from her aura of evil.

"The brats will never know what hit them." Tsunade said evilly, rubbing her hands together unconsciously. Jiraiya just nodded, not wanting to get on her bad side.

"Maybe this is a teensy bit to far." Jiraiya suggested. Tsunade turned her head to glare at him.

"Excuse me?'

Jiraiya gulped. "Never mind."

Tsunade grinned again and looked out the window. Shizune meeped when she turned back around. Her facial features had turned pure evil.

Jiraiya sighed and brought a hand to his forehead. "They're going to hate us after this."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Naruto yelled as Kakashi told them Tsunade's news.

"She wants the famous rookie nine to plan a festival for the village." Kakashi said, raising his arms up in defense.

"In two days?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She said to tell you she has complete faith in you and your abilities."

"That or she wants to see us squirm." Sasuke countered. Kakashi froze. He lowered his hands in defeat, chuckling softly.

"Or that."

"So we have two days to plan activities and provide catering all because Baa-chan wants to see us suffer?" Naruto asked.

"Precisely!" Kakashi said, smiling. Sakura and Naruto glared daggers at Kakashi, who was inching away slowly. "Well, I won't keep you from your duties. If you'll excuse me." and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura gripped her fists tight, grumbling under her breath.

"We'd better get started then." Sasuke said, putting his hands in his pockets and walking away. Sakura and Naruto quickly followed him.

"What are we going to do? We can't possibly plan a good festival in two days." Sakura cried, wringing her hands nervously. Sasuke shrugged.

"We'll have to try." he told her. Sakura could feel herself blushing.

"Y-yeah."

They met up with Teams Eight and Ten at a nearby park, along with Team Gai. Hinata was talking nervously with Ino, who seemed completely at ease with everything. Shikamaru was chatting with Shino (more like, Shikamaru would comment on something and Shino would nod) while Kiba glared at them as he pretended to talk with Chouji. As soon as Team Seven sat down, Ino stood and took control of the meeting.

Each person was designated a certain task such as, food (Chouji), night entertainment (Sasuke and Hinata), day entertainment (Shikamaru and Kiba), location (Shino and Naruto), guests (Neji and Lee), ornaments (Tenten and Sakura), as well as overall leader (Ino). Once roles were decided they paired off, with couples giving a final farewell, knowing they wouldn't see each other for the next two days.

"Don't forget fireworks teme." Naruto reminded Sasuke. The brunet chuckled.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata shuffled her feet, nervous around the Uchiha. Sasuke turned to face her.

"Want to get started?"

She nodded. "Y-you wanted to get paired with Naruto-kun, right?" Hinata asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"I would've liked it, but I'm pretty sure we'll get more work done if he isn't around." Sasuke said thoughtfully. "Why? Did you want to get paired with Naruto?"

"N-no, nothing like that. I was just wondering." Hinata said. "We should start right away if we want to be in time for the festival. Everyone knows that the fireworks are the most important part of a festival."

Sasuke nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto grumbled as Shino walked through the woods.

"What are we even doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Looking for the proper place to hold a festival." Shino explained calmly.

"I know_that, _but why are we in the woods. This isn't a festival for bugs."

Shino was silent for a moment.

"Perhaps we should move closer to the village." he said thoughtfully. Naruto stared at his retreating form.

"You thought this was for bugs, didn't you?" Naruto asked, a grin forming.

Shino ignored him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two days passed quickly. Blurs were a common occurrence and the villagers were expected to treat all ninja involved in the festival planning with respect. Sasuke and Naruto had not seen each other in over 48 hours and Naruto was getting anxious. He knew how fangirls could get.

The boys had promised to meet at the festival, wanting to have a special moment. Naruto was walking with Shino, making sure booths were set up properly and in the designated areas. When they were doing their second round, something caught Naruto's eye. He inclined his head slowly in that direction and saw Sasuke and Hinata talking very close, too close for Naruto's comfort. He blinked and the scene changed. Sasuke was over Hinata now, her back to the ground. Sasuke's lips were so close to hers that they could almost be considered kissing. If Naruto hadn't known better, he would have thought they were lovers.

Naruto quickly mumbled some excuse to Shino and ran to his apartment. For the first time, he was glad that he hadn't moved in when Sasuke had asked. He knew he was overreacting. Any number of things could have happened in that one moment. Anything from what he saw. Despite knowing that he couldn't help but cry himself to sleep, only waking when Shino knocked on his door and told him he had to sign paperwork.

When he saw Hinata and Sasuke walking down the street, bags in their arms, he slumped down and looked away, as if he hadn't seen them. When they passed by each other Naruto could only catch glimpses of their conversation. That didn't matter. Sasuke could talk to whoever he wanted. No, the thing that hurt most was that, even though they hadn't seen each other in two days, Sasuke had not said one word to the blonde. His whole attention had been focused on Hinata.

And Naruto hated it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke was surprised when he didn't feel immediate regret after he told Hinata what had happened when he was younger. No wave of sadness came and he looked at Hinata, confused.

She giggled into her hand. "Is this the first time you've told this story to someone?"

Sasuke nodded. "Why can't I tell that to Naruto?"

"Maybe because you want to spare his feelings." Hinata suggested.

"He has a right to know..." Sasuke trailed off.

"We tend to do that to the ones we love. When you care about someone you don't want them to worry about you. You think that they have no right to. So we hide the sadness within ourselves." Hinata explained, resting back on her hands, looking at the sky.

Sasuke looked at her curiously. "How would you know that?"

Hinata smiled sadly. "Because that's how I feel for Naruto-kun. Because of my feelings for him, I don't want him to worry. I don't want him to know about sadness or pain, even though it's to late for that. When I see him sad, I want to take that away, so that his eyes will shine bright again." She turned her head to look at him, smiling wider this time, but her eyes still sad. "That's what I love about him."

"Then not telling him..."

"...Is your way of protecting him." Hinata concluded. "We only want what's best for our loved ones."

"Then you don't think I should tell him?" Sasuke asked. Hinata shook her head.

"I think you should tell him so that he can help you. Since you're Naruto's most precious person, he wants whatever makes you happy. And for him, doing th-things like that, is what he thinks will make you happy." Hinata said, blushing. Sasuke looked from her to the sky.

"Yeah. Thanks."

They stayed like that for a while, looking at the clouds pass by. Eventually Hinata called his attention back to the fireworks they were setting up for the end of the festival.

"This one's stuck." Hinata called from behind a bush. Sasuke walked over to her and helped with pulling and readjusting. Somewhere along the way, Hinata had lost her balance. Sasuke, in an effort to be nice, had reached for her but ended up falling himself. Both fell ungracefully to the ground. When Sasuke pulled back, he realized how close he was to Hinata's lips. He quickly jumped away, apologizing. Hinata, who was just as flustered, was apologizing profusely, her stutter kicking in.

When things went silent, Sasuke looked up. Hinata was hiding her face in her hands, still completely red. Sasuke sighed and suggested they go out and buy more fireworks. Hinata nodded behind her hands and allowed herself to follow Sasuke's footsteps.

When they left the store, humungous bags in hand, they tried to start to conversation again. It worked. Sasuke sighed in relief when Hinata's stutter disappeared.

Halfway down the road, Hinata pointed out how they had passed Naruto and Shino. Sasuke stared at Naruto's retreating form, feeling a slight pang in his chest when the blonde's laugh reached his ears. Had Naruto deliberately ignored him?

The question brought another stab to Sasuke's chest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto wandered around the festival grounds with Kiba and Chouji. Shikamaru and Shino had gone off to buy drinks, which meant that the boys would be parched for a very long time. After questioning their sanity for sending the laziest and unreliable ninjas to buy something for them, they walked around the game booths.

The squeal of girls caught Naruto's attention and he looked to see fangirls gathered around one of the game booths. The crowd parted slightly and Naruto could see Sasuke playing some game that involved hitting a target. Depending on the ring you hit decided which prize you got. Sasuke continuously hit the middle ring, his prize collection growing greatly.

Just before Naruto made his way to the brunet, he saw Sasuke hand a prize to a girl standing next to him. A closer investigation revealed the girl to be Hinata, who graciously accepted the stuffed animal.

A dark red fox with three whiskers on each cheek.

Naruto turned his back to his friends and redirected Kiba and Chouji's attention to the food booths. Shino and Shikamaru had made their way back with three (and a half) drinks and were dangerously close to spilling them all over the floor. Shikamaru glanced back at the gaggle of girls to Naruto. Naruto knew that Shikamaru had (somewhat) caught on to Naruto's emotions because he said "Ne, Kiba? Will you go win me a prize?"

Kiba looked back from talking to Shino. "Are you serious?"

Shikamaru nodded, his expression still bored. "I want that stuffed dog. The one with the markings under its cheeks."

Kiba blushed and allowed Shikamaru to pull him towards the booth. When they were half-way there Shikamaru turned to Naruto and the others. "Are you coming or what?"

The boys followed, Naruto looking dumbstruck.

"What's up with those two?"

Shino sighed while Chouji looked amused. "They're dating."

"Dating?" Naruto asked skeptically, "But they're complete opposites."

"So are you and Sasuke, but you two are very much in love." Shino pointed out.

"By the way, where is he? I thought you were meeting him here." Chouji asked, looking around. "Oh, he's over with Shikamaru."

Naruto looked and, sure enough, Kiba was having a competition with Sasuke to see who could get the most prizes, with Kiba losing horribly. Shikamaru seemed content with his stuffed dog, every once and a while petting its head.

Naruto followed Chouji and Shino, who went to talk to their friends. Shino advised Kiba to quit before he ran out of money, while Chouji was admiring the dog. Finally, Shikamaru made his way to Kiba and whispered in his ear. Kiba was shaking his head until Shikamaru's tongue swept slightly down his cheek to his neck. Kiba shivered and admitted defeat. Sasuke smirked and turned around, catching Naruto's eye. His smirk changed to a smile.

"Hello Naruto."

Naruto could feel himself melting. He smiled tentatively, taking a step forward. Sasuke seemed to deem his pace too slow, because he took quicker steps to the blond and swept him into the air. "I've missed you." He lowered Naruto just enough so that they were almost eye level.

"I missed you too." Naruto said shyly, blushing. Sasuke smiled again and kissed him deeply. Naruto responded enthusiastically, his hands tangling into Sasuke's hair. People around them were whistling and hollering when they broke apart.

Naruto smiled, but made the mistake of looking at the booth, towards his friends. Hinata was standing there, holding the same stuffed animal Sasuke had given her. She was blushing furiously, looking away with her eyes closed. Naruto looked away quickly and squirmed, wanting to be let down. Sasuke obeyed at once and looked at Naruto.

"Something's wrong." It wasn't a question.

"It's nothing." Naruto replied, still not looking at Sasuke. "I-i have to go." he stuttered quickly and ran in the opposite direction. Sasuke didn't move as he ran, but his eyes turned down ever so slightly.

Shikamaru assessed the situation first and sighed. "He's jealous." he told the brunet. Sasuke turned around.

"What?"

Shikamaru pointed to Hinata with the stuffed animal. Both Hinata and Sasuke looked at the stuffed fox, their eyes widening.

"Oh no." Hinata whispered.

"Shit." Sasuke muttered.

"You should explain it to him." Shikamaru said before he turned around, grabbing Kiba's arm.

Hinata held out the animal to Sasuke. "Yeah. You should."

Sasuke looked her in the eye for a moment before nodding, taking the fox. Hinata felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she watched Sasuke go.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finding Naruto wasn't as hard as Sasuke had anticipated. The blond wouldn't have left the festival he worked so hard on and Sasuke found him on a hill on the outskirts of the festival. The blond hadn't noticed Sasuke's presence so when he snaked an arm around Naruto's waist, he literally jumped a foot, right into Sasuke's lap. He squirmed for a while until he realized that Sasuke wasn't going to let him go so easily.

There was silence until: "He raped me."

"What? I don't-"

"Itachi. He raped me."

Naruto was still. Sasuke rested his cheek against Naruto's back, allowing a moment of weakness.

"After he killed the clan, and showed me how, he..." Sasuke took a breath. "He got me and threw me against broken glass. The cuts were deep and the blood must have done something to him because he...he..."

Sasuke didn't even notice Naruto turn around and push him to the floor with the force of his hug. The blond's lips were everywhere, leaving soft kisses in their wake. A hand paused just before it removed Sasuke's shirt.

"May I?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded slowly. The shirt was inched off until the chest was exposed. The same hand reached around for the back. "Is it ok?"

"Yeah."

The fingers ghosted across the skin, feeling the bumps from the scars. Sasuke shivered.

"This is what you were hiding from me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"Nothing else?"

Sasuke looked at him quizzically. "Should there be something else?"

"No, I'm just...I saw you and Hinata and I-" Naruto couldn't finish due to lips pressing fiercely on his.

"Why would I like Hinata when I have you?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. It's stupid, but I just go so..." Naruto stopped, blushing.

"Jealous?"

"Well, yeah, but it's nothing compared to you, and what happened. I mean, it's really stupid, and-" Once again, lips cut him off.

"Idiot, you're babbling." Sasuke said. "And whenever you feel like that, tell me. To me, Naruto's problems are so much more important than my own."

"W-well, then, why did you give Hinata that animal?"

Sasuke looked over at the forgotten fox. He reached for it and showed it to Naruto. "I gave it to Hinata because I wanted her to hold it so that I could give it to you later."

"Oh." Naruto felt extremely stupid.

"Anything else?" Sasuke inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, there is one more thing..." Naruto trailed off, blushing. "Now that you've shared you scars and I can see them can we..."

Sasuke eyebrows furrowed in confusion before lifting in recognition. "You want to have sex? Now?"

"Not now necessarily, but..." Naruto flailed around, completely flustered. Sasuke stopped this with a hand moving down Naruto's side and a lick down his neck. The blond shivered and calmed into Sasuke's arms immediately.

"Sure."

Naruto's embarrassed expression was replaced with a smile. Just before Naruto bent down to Sasuke's lips, the brunet stopped him.

"Look at the sky." he commanded.

Naruto looked up, his eyes lighting up in more ways than one.

"I love you." Sasuke said as he sat up, wrapping an arm around the blond's waist. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke as something exploded, both in the sky and in his mind.

Fireworks.

---------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 Of A Naruto Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading Chapter 2 "Best Part Of Festivals" **

**I Do ****Not**** own Naruto**

**Just this idea.**

**A/N- This fic just started taking a life of it's own as soon as I started typing it. I've been continuously writing and rewriting this chapter for several months, hoping to get it perfect. I hope I answered all of the unanswered questions from the first chapter, but if not, then ask away in your review. No, before you ask, Hinata does not like Sasuke (nor do I support this pairing). She's crying because she's realizing that she doesn't have a chance with Naruto anymore.**

**This is probably it unless I get more inspiration. Please review if you can. They make me smile. And please be on the look out for ****Malicious Mischief**** my first multi-chapter SasuNaru fanfic.**


End file.
